Devices that are able to capture content, such as an image, a video, voice recordings, etc. are well known. These device may include smartphone devices, such as Apple® iPhone® line of products as well as the Android® operating system based devices, as well as cameras and other devices that have the capability to capture a piece of content. Most of these devices allow the user to capture the content and store it on the device or at a remote site. The user must then spend the time and effort to sort, organize or categorize the captured content after the content has been captured. Thus, none of these devices allow the user to easily and automatically categorize the content as it is being captured using the device.